The Wrong World
by thinkaman22
Summary: The story of Lyn and her tactician, but with a twist. Rated T for later swearing, violence, and suggestive themes. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The plains of Sacae were beautiful in the morning. The sunrise made the grass glow like it was set a flame, and the animals that grazed its landscape were awake and enjoying the peace. One tribeswoman awoke with the sun, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She can't count how long she lived alone, and she was starting to grow sick of the humdrum lifestyle. While she enjoyed the plains, life without people was starting to grow, well, lonely. You could call it a midlife crisis, if she wasn't a beautiful young woman of 17.

Lyn sighed, "Time to start the day..."

She did what she did every morning- hunted, bathed, then sat around. Some days she would venture into town to trade with the towns people, but she didn't need anything today. Today was the kind of day where she did nothing. It was a simple and easy life, but it was missing something. Perhaps if she still had a clan, or maybe someone to share the beauty of the plains with. But the plains were a truly beautiful place, and she took pride in that. Deciding to take a walk, she took her sword and walked barefoot on the grass. She didn't get to far away from her house before she saw a body on the ground. She drew her sword and moved towards it,

"Hey!"

When the body didn't move or say anything, she ran next to it. The body was a man's, young and healthy. He was unconscious,but seemed to be just fine. Lyn stopped beside him and looked around. There was something about this man that seemed... Off. Lyn couldn't shake this feeling that this man, who ever he was, was very important. Deciding to help this man, she dragged him back to her ger and laid him on her bed. Now that he was in her home, she got a closer look at him. He couldn't be older than 20, and he bad short, gray hair. He was fairly tall, but not too much, around 6 feet tall. He bad a fairly muscular build. Deciding that there were better things to do than stare at an unconscious man, she started on making dinner. By the time she was finished, the young man stirred on the bed, starting to awaken. He looked around,

His voice was calm, but with a snarky edge to it, "Where am I?"

Lyn giggled, "You're in Sacae."

He jumped at the voice, "Who are you?"

She started getting out plates, "My name is Lyndis, of the Lorca tribe."

The man rubbed his temples, "Sacae... Lyn..."

He looked around, taking in the sight of her small ger. He sighed, "Lyn... do you know who I am? How I got here? What happened?"

Lyn sighed, "How many questions are you asking?"

He smirked "I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a limit."

She laughed. "So this man has a sense of humor," She thought. Rolling her eyes, she answered him, "I don't know who you are, how you got here, and I found you collapsed on the plains. Don't you know that there are better places to take a nap than on the ground?"

The man rubbed his temples again, moaning in pain. Lyn looked over, "What's wrong?"

He gulped, "Sorry... I just... Feel like I've heard those words before..."

Lyn cocked an eyebrow, "So you have a habit of sleeping on the floor?"

The sighed, "Maybe. I can't remember anything..."

Lyn gasped, "Anything?"

He shook his head, "All I can recall is a name. Maybe it's mine..."

She sat down next to him, "Well? What is it?"

He turned to meet her eyes. He found himself blushing at her. She was a truly beautiful woman, with glowing green eyes. He regained composure and sighed, "The only name I can remember is..."

"Robin."

A/N For those of you wondering, yes that is the Awakening Robin. How? The short answer is- Old Hubba. The long answer... Will be explained next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was confused. Who was Lyn, where was he, and why the hell was his head feeling like it was about to split into two?

Lyn smiled, "Here, I made something to eat. You should probably have some-"

Just then, there was a loud fit of laughter from outside. Robin shot up, "What the hell was that?"

Lyn groaned, "Bandits. They raid these parts looking for women and gold..." She went through a small chest in the corner of the room, pulling out a sword and some vulneraries. "Stay here, Robin. I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Robin stood up, "No. I won't stand idly by while a woman takes up arms to protect me." Realizing how that sounded, he cleared his throat, "I mean, not that a women can't protect me, it's just-"

Lyn laughed, "Don't worry, I understand what you meant. But Robin, do you even know how to fight?"

Robin looked down, "I don't know..."

She sighed, "Look, we can figure out you weapon choice later. For know, let me deal with this."

Robin nodded, "Alright. Be careful."

And with that, she left. Robin sat down on the foot of the bed. While he hated sitting around and being helpless, he had no memory on how to fight- if he could even fight. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, like some helpless damsel.

"Well, aren't you in quite a pickle?"

Robin shot right back up. He eyes darted across the room, and found nothing of interest. Where did that voice come from? From the sound of it, it was an old man. Was it some kind of spirit?

The voice laughed, "Hah! Look at you, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off! Don't worry, Robin. I'm not a ghost. I'm merely-"

At the sound of his name, Robin cut him off, "How do you know my name? Who are you? Do you know who I am?"

The voice sighed, "Calm down, boy! Yeesh! Young people, with all their energy and junk. Learn to calm down! Anyways, reach into your pocket!"

Robin, deciding not to question the voice, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, glowing stone. Inside of it, there was an old man. He was bald and had a long, gray beard. He laughed, "Ah, there we go! Now that you've found me, I can get down to the facts. Or was the phrase the business? Reagardless, Robin, you've got one hell of a problem here."

Robin looked at the man, "Who are you?"

The man sighed, "What? Are you telling me that you don't remember your dear old pal, Old Hubba? Oh wait, that's right, you hae amnesia. Again. I should go tell the Goddess give you a better brain, because dear lord, yours has more screws loose than mine!"

Robin sighed, "You know, whatever this big problem is, you're not really helping to fix it. How are you even talking to me? What is this stone?"

Old Hunba smiled, "This is what we call an Outrealm Gem! It's an Anna original! After you got whisked across time, a group of highly trained Annas got together to make it! Pretty cool, eh sonny?"

Robin's eyes went wide, "Across time? Are you saying I'm from the past?"

Hubba chuckled, "Close. You're from the future. But that's not important right now. What IS important-"

"How is that not important!?"

"Hush, little boy. The real important thing here is getting you through this time line. Because Lyn's going to need you. Sure, this may not be hard mode, but her quest is still a tricky one."

"Hard mode?"

"Nothing. Robin, let me tell you something- you're going to have tp help Lyn. Not only is she going to go on a major quest to find her family... She also is on hot baby! I mean, have you seen those legs?"

Robin sighed, "Can I please get rid of this stone?"

Old Hubba laughed, "Nope! If it's crushed, it will reform in your pocket thirty minutes later. And if you lose it, the same thing happens. So, you're stuck with me."

Robin sighed, "So let me get this straight. I'm a time traveler from the future, stuck with a perverted old man, and I apparently have to help a woman save her family-"

"Actually, it's to save a country."

"Okay, save a country, and not die because there's some other big evil to deal with."

Old Hubba nodded, "Oh, and don't let anyone see this stone. If they do, time itself could be messed up. You know, mankind could turn into fish, we could live on a planet made of ice, all kinds of things could go wrong."

Robin sighed, "Fantastic. Any good news?"

Old Hubba smiled, "Well, you have me!"

Robin sighed, "Great. Because you'll be so usefull."

Old Hubba scoffed, "My word! Don't you remember my incredible fortune telling skills?"

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Well then, tell me the future."

Old Hubba closed his eyes, "I predict... That you will be cut off by the author's note!"

"Old Hubba, that doesn't-"

* * *

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those of you wondering why I went full on comedy this chapter... You try writing Old Hubba and have him taken seriously. It just can't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bandits were very easy to fight. Just wait for them to swing their axe, side step, then slash. It was painful for Lyn to do this. She knew an easy way to kill a man, and she killed without a second thought- something no one should know how to do. However, such was the way of life for her. Her mind wandered towards Robin. Where had he come from? Who was he? She felt sorry for him. Sure, her memories were painful, but that doesn't mean she didn't want them. They were what made her who she was. Without memories, what were you?

Lyn shook the thoughts out of her head. It would do her no good to lose herself in philosophy on the battlefield. She walked up to the leader, who yelled something about a beast or something, she didn't care. Who knows how many people he's killed, or worse? She sliced him down without so much as flinching. Sighing, she started walking back to her home.

When she walked in, Robin was fiddling with a spare sword she had lying around. She sighed, "Robin, does it feel right?"

Robin sighed and sat down, "No… I feel like I've used a sword before, but when I try to swing it now, it just… Feels off."

Lyn put her hand on his shoulder, "Keep trying. I'm sure you'll find what suits you eventually."

Robin sighed, "Thanks, Lyn."

She smiled, "No- wait…" She gave him a quizzical look, "How'd you know I liked to be called Lyn? If I remember correctly, I introduced my self as Lyndis."

Robin rubbed his temples, "Wait, you said you were Lyndis? All I heard was Lyn…"

She smiled, "Guess it was just a coincidence, then. After fighting those bandits, I need to bathe. So, if you value your life, stay here, okay?"

Robin gulped, "Gotcha."

After she was out of ear shot, the stone in his pocket glowed again. "Hey, Robin! Message for Robin!"

Sighing, he pulled it out, "Yes?"

Old Hubba scratched his head, "Well, you're a fine gentleman. If I were you, I'd have snuck over to the stream by now… But regardless! What I came here to tell you is a bit of unfortunate news…"

Robin sighed, "And what might that be?"

Old Hubba sighed, "I'm afraid I'll be useless to you, other than regular advice. My fortune telling skills will be unable to work."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "You were useful?"

Old Hubba groaned, "Now why do you have to be like that to poor Old Hubba?"

Robin looked down. "I'm not sure. I don't remember who you are, but there's this nagging voice in my head that tells me to take everything you say with a grain of salt."

Old Hubba sighed, "Well, never mind. The point I want to get across here is that, despite the fact that we're from the future, everything we knew about this time line is wrong."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean."

"Well you see, in the normal timeline, Lyndis introduced herself as Lyn to her tactician, not her real name. Now, she introduced herself as Lyndis. This timeline's changing."

Robin sighed, "So because she changed her introduction, everything is ruined?"

He sighed right back, "Let's see, how to explain this… Okay, pretend time is a river. A long, flowing, endless river. Now everything is going along smoothly, no hiccups in the flow. Now, pretend there's a kid sitting at the edge of the river. He's that lonely kid from down the street with no friends, so he just looks out into the river hoping that in some way it will make him feel more happy about his own life, but it never does so he gets angry and starts throwing rocks in the river. Are you following me here?"

"Not at all."

"Great! Now you see Robin, you're that kid, throwing rocks in the river. Now Lyn introducing herself to you different? That's just a little pebble you threw in there. But as your adventure unfolds, you could start to throw bigger and bigger rocks into the ocean of time-"

"I thought you said it was a river?"

"Did I? Well, regardless, in the history we know, the tactician Mark saves the world from a dragon. But with you there… That may never happen. Robin, you're going to have to save the world. Again."

Robin sat in silence, taking all this in, "So basically, I have to do… What I would normally do in every scenario, and live life like I usually would, without any Godly help that I wasn't even supposed to have in the first place?"

Old Hubba nodded, "Exactly."

Robin sighed, "So the point of telling me this was…?"

"To explain the plot to the readers."

"What do you- Sigh… Whatever. Old Hubba, can you answer me one question?

"Sure thing, sonny!"

"Why am I here? Why am I not in the time and world that I belong?"

"… To protect yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Old Hubba shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't say anymore. Let's just say that the past you're in isn't the only place that's facing a world shattering evil… Actually, it is the only place that is. What's back where you come from… Is a life shattering evil."

Robin rubbed his temples, "What do you mean?"

Old Hubba sighed, "What we're facing back here… Is an evil that can end life all across time itself… And evil that can ruin all dimensions… Basically, the only reason time still stands is because your there."

Robin eyes grew wide, "What? What is this evil? Why-"

Old Hubba clenched his non existent teeth, "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. And besides, Lyn's coming back now. I'll speak with you later."

Then the stone went dull, leaving a very confused Robin behind.

_Since I'm here, history could be damned… But since I'm here, history is saved… What does this all mean…?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers thus far. The main complaint I saw was that Robin accepted Old Hubba to easily. Remember, he's dealt with time travel, beach bandits, and vegetarian zombies before. I'm pretty sure nothing would faze him anymore. Also, there are reasons for why this takes place after Awakening. Just keep on reading- the answers will come in due time.


End file.
